Bonding
by thwipthwipity
Summary: Because they were the only family he had left and danggit, Dick wasn't going to let them leave him to.


Because they were the only family he had left and danggit, Dick wasn't going to let them leave him to.

* * *

Nightwing jumped across the rooftop he was on, not missing the way his soles nearly slipped when he landed. He would have to talk to Alfred about that when he finally got back. First though, he had to collect someone. No matter the cost. This was a matter of _life and death_.

...Okay, so maybe not death.. or _life_- but it was important.

"Jason, _come on_. Just come back to the Manor with me!"

His wayward brother scoffed, and gained (what he thought) a good distance away from Dick, "Not a chance. You think I'll just go because you asked? No way, you'll probably try and pull some weird bonding crap on me."

"...Technically, it's not like that," he sighed, "but fine. If you don't want to go I won't force you." Nightwing disappeared into the shadows.

Red Hood stopped running and leaned against a rusting water tower. He pulled a cigarette and lighter from his jacket pocket and lit it, watching as smoke trailed upwards then dissipated. Closing his eyes he took a long drag, then puffed it out into small rings, "Heh.."

Nightwing slipped into the shadows behind his brother, waiting until he grew less guarded. Despite his earlier protests, Dick would _not_ take no for an answer. It was simply unacceptable. Withdrawing a smoke-pellet quietly, he waited for the right moment.

At length, it came. Dick smashed the pellet onto the ground by Jason's feet and moved a safe enough distance away as to not be affected by the smoke.

He heard Jason's explicit curse, then a body thumping to the building's roof, unconscious.

Dick cackled, and hauled his _heavy_ brother onto his shoulder, "I said I wouldn't force you,"

* * *

Timothy Drake sighed as he ran through yet _another _set of calculations on a piece of paper. It was 2 AM and he still wasn't done with his math homework for the weekend- something he was determined to finish before school started back up. It didn't help he had an extra long patrol earlier, but it couldn't be helped. Bruce had '_grounded_' Damian, meaning he couldn't participate in that evenings patrol. The look on the kid's face was priceless, almost as if he hadn't done the deed. _Yeah right._

Well.. _someone_ had to be blamed for eating Alfred's after-patrol cookies and it _certainly_ wasn't him. He wasn't even at the cave at the time! (Okay.. so he hacked into the security feed to see Damian's face, it couldn't be helped.)

There was a knock at his apartment's door.

Tim sighed and pushed his chair out from under his desk. With heavy feet he crossed the length of his small apartment and peered through the peephole.

It was Dick, but he was dressed as Nightwing.

_Oh my gosh…_

Tim threw open the door and his older brother walked in, pensively.

"Di- um.. Nightwing! What are you doing here?" Tim shut the door behind him, locking it. Then, he went and shoved the curtains in front of his windows, preventing anyone from looking inside.

Dick turned his head towards him slowly, still thinking, "Tim. Cut the act. I need to ask you a very serious question."

"Okay?" Where was this coming from? Was Red Robin needed?

"I need you to come to the Manor with me." His tone was very serious, and his face wasn't all that different. It made Tim wonder if there was something wrong, Dick (or rather Nightwing) was never this serious unless something atrocious was happening.

The question was _what_?

"Is something wrong?"

The vigilante quirked his lips to the side, then responded, "...Not exactly, but you still need to come with me," he stopped for a moment, then tacked an after thought on, "well.. yeah, it is kinda important- to me, that is. Just _come_."

Tim sighed, and weighed his options, "Ah, man- I have homework-"

Nightwing groaned, "I'll do it for you!"

"-and I really need some rest. Don't you know what time it is? Besides (no offence), I don't think you could do this."

He held out his homework assignment, which Nightwing snatched and pocketed silently before he could take it back.

Dick stared at his brother for a while. _This would just not do_, "Sorry, Lil' Bro, but you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Uh, actually, _Nightwing_, I'm not going. You said it wasn't important and I already have plans for tonight," he reached out his hand, "Give me my homework back,"

"No. Come to the Manor and I'll think about it." His hand made his way to his belt, discreetly.

"Give_. _Me. My. _Homework_."

"C'mon, Timmy. Don't make me do this!" Nightwing pulled his out his trusty knockout-gas and held it behind his back.

Tim's hand paused, "Do what, exactly?"

"..."

Tim shifted his stance, wary, "_Dick_,"

Said vigilante shook his head, looking dissapointed, "Just like Jason," he murmured to himself.

"What the- Jason? _What are you talking about_?"

Dick threw the knockout gas at Tim's feet like before, and collected his unconscious body.

* * *

When Dick finally got to the Manor, he sighed. Getting two, unconscious little brothers to a giant mansion was not as easy as it seemed!

But it had to be done. This was something that simply could not be skipped, could not be ignored- and darn it, he was going to make his brother's do it with him! Luckily, the gas he had specially prepared didn't wear of for another couple hours. If he was fast enough, he could have time to take a nap! Dick cackled evilly again, his plan was going perfectly.

"Master Dick, I do not think I've heard you laugh (..or _cackle_, as you liked to call it) like that in years. I certainly hope you aren't up to any mayhem."

_Alfred! Maybe he could help!_ "Hey, Alfie!" Dick walked up to the butler, "I need you to help me with a few things."

Alfred's eyebrow raised slightly, "Does it involve your two unconscious brothers behind you?"

"...Yes. And Damian."

"Need I remind you that he is _grounded_, Master Dick."

The acrobat smirked, "All part of the plan, Alfred," he paused for a moment, "And I need you to look at the soles of my costume, I almost slipped earlier."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

"Thanks, Bruce, I knew I could count on you." No longer Nightwing, Dick moved Jason up the stairs of the Batcave, while his surrogate father carried Tim.

Bruce grunted, "He's getting heavy."

Dick nodded as he set Jason onto the Manor's large couch, "No kidding, I almost couldn't carry this guy to my bike."

As he stared at the two brothers tied up onto the couch- Dick nodded again, "Now we just need Damian. Where is he anyway?"

The Dark Knight looked up, "He _should_ be in his room, asleep,"

"Should?"

A miniscule rustle was heard; Damian popped his head out from around the grand staircase, "Whatever you have planned, Grayson, know that I will _not_ be a part of it. Especially when Drake is involved."

His former mentor sighed, "Just like the other two, huh, Lil' D?" He pulled his 'special capsule' from a pocket in his jeans.

The youngest boy raised his chin in indignation, "I assure you, I am _nothing_ like _those_ people. If anything, I am far su-"

"Knockout Gas!"

Damian fell to the floor in a heap. "I've got him," Dick said, dejectedly. It didn't help that each one of them refused to come to the Manor willingly. How could he bring his only family back together if they were being so _difficult_!?

Bruce laid a hand on his son's dismal shoulder, "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll keep watch and besides," _you look like you need it_, "the gas won't wear off for a few more hours."

"Yeah," he swept hair out from his face, "Yeah, okay. And Bruce?"

The billionaire nodded his head.

"Thanks. For helping, it means a lot to me"

"I know, Dick," _I know it does_.

* * *

_Three Hours Later-_

Bounding down the steps with a slightly happier tune than before, Dick nodded to himself. _This day is going to be perfect_!

He made his way to the living room, Dick's already silent footsteps growing quieter. On the couch were his three brothers- all tied up and looking ready to kill.

"_Grayson_! What is the meaning of this?"

Tim glanced towards the current Robin, "...I'm going to have to agree with Damian over there, what _is_ going on?"

Dick crossed his arms and turned on a huge pout, "I thought you all would have remembered," he muttered.

All three of them spoke in perfect unison, "Remembered _what_!?"

The acrobat shifted his stance, holding his arms out wide, "_It's Sibling Day_!"

Tim stared at him for a second, "That's in April, Dick." he finally said, slowly.

Pout returning, Dick's voice took on a slightly more desperate tone, "Well.. I don't care. Everyone's been ignoring each other and I'm tired of it. We're supposed to be a team, how're we going to work together if we don't even know what kind of dressing you prefer on your _salad_!?"

"I don't think we're all going to die just because I never told you I prefer ranch, man" Jason snorted. "But.. even though Dick's way of coming to us was... less than normal," he sent a pointed glare towards said person, "I have to say he's right. We need to be able to trust each other."

"Says the one who tricked then tried to kill us after he was resurrected, _Todd_."

The second Robin's eyes widened in vexation, "Shut up!" His mind raced for a snarky comeback in retaliation, "At least _I _don't- !"

"Guys, stop! See, this is what I'm talking about!"

"It's your fault we're even fighting, Grayson," Damian raised his head and sniffed, "if you hadn't brought us all here (when it's clear that none of us came of our own free will), none of this would be happening."

Tim tried to calm down their brewing argument, and defend his brother. Seriously, what was _wrong _with these people? Did they have to fight about everything? "_Hey!_ Just- everyone just calm down, okay?" he continued, "I'm sure untying us would help, Dick," he turned to face Jason and Damian, "it's not like we're going to.. run away. _Right_?"

Two murmured agreements met his ears.

"That's what I thought."

Sighing, Dick moved to undo his brothers' bonds, "Okay.. but, I get to choose what we do first."

Damian made a tutting sound, but his eyes gave him away, _Maybe.. maybe we do need this. _"It's your day, Grayson, not like we're in a position to argue at the moment."

His former mentor stared at him hard, "You didn't even give me a chance to ask. And you wouldn't be tied up if you'd _listen _for once."

To his right, Jason whistled. Tim rolled his eyes.

Dick finished untying the ropes with a huff, "Now if we can _please_ move on?"

"Sorry, Dickey-Bird!" Jason jumped up as soon as he was free, _no way I'd stay for this_, "Gotham calls!" He sped out of the Manor, leaving the rest gaping in his wake.

_Well, Jason already did it.. _"Yeah.. I'm sorry, but I need to go to. Homework remember?" Tim got up, making his way to the door, stolen homework magically appearing in his hand, "Maybe we can all reschedule for next week?"

Dick could have cried right there, _all of this for __nothing_, he turned to the only other person in the room. "Dami? What about you?" The hope was tangible in his voice, and Damian tried hard not to flinch. _Grayson did all of this, for us, and they let him down. I will not. _

Slowly, the boy nodded his head, "I'll stay," he thought, then, to keep up his stubborn facade added, "for now."

The acrobat's mood brightened considerably because of this, "Yes! I'll go get the popcorn! You stay right there!" He dashed out of the room, making a beeline for the kitchen.

_Popcorn? _Damian thought, _I suppose this won't be a __total__ loss._

Minutes later when Dick returned, arms filled to the brim with movie snacks, his face practically illuminated, Damian was allowed to agree with himself.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, this did a total 360. Originally, it was supposed to be all the boys… but then they left.

Other story updates will be coming soon.

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!

-Thwipity


End file.
